A bunch of Poems
by JuliaOdom
Summary: For English we had to write 12 pages of poems and so here they are. I might add some because while I hate poetry I don't mind writing it and it's a good way to vent.
1. A Voice

**A Voice**

Let me tell you something

I'm going to say it

for all those like me.

The boys and girls

who are shy.

We're easy to point out. The ones in the

corner who won't

speak up.

You look at us.

Judge us.

You'd be amazed

to find all the

shy boys and girls

have a voice

dying to be heard.

We bottle up

our feelings and

our thoughts.

We lock away our voices. We let people

push us around.

Our voices screaming

wanting to come out.

We hide.

But eventually we'll learn

to speak.

**I wrote this poem in about Five minutes. Me and my mom had a talk. We talked about my shyness and how I do bottle my thoughts and feelings up. This poem shows my thoughts after. **


	2. Do stuff

**Do Stuff**

You make me do stuff

get the tv remote

or even a glass of water.

I'll come back and sit

down only to have to get

back up. I don't mind

helping out. It's the

times when you'll have me start something, ask

me to do something else

then yell at me for not

finishing the first thing.

That's what annoys me. There are days

when I feel like Cinderella

only without the prince charming. Like I said I

don't mind helping.

Be enough's enough it

will no longer be every time. If you want

your glasses go get them

yourself this time, I'm doing homework.

You want the tv remote

sit up and grab it from

the spot by your feet.

What are you going to

do in two years when I'm

gone?


	3. Fighting

**Fighting**

Standing on the

side of the ring

watching a potential

opponent. I'm scared.

I hate this part of the

tournament. The fighting.

One thought is in my head

right now. I can do this.

Someone falls. I can't do this.

Yes I can, I know I can.

Just keep moving.

I won't get hurt.

They're not trying to hurt me. I can

win. Just one fight

that's all that matters.

It's not the trophy

now. not first place.

It's all about proving

to myself and everyone

else that I can win.

That I'm not a

wimp. That I deserve

to be in the ring with the others.


	4. Learn

**Learn**

School is something

everyone does and

everyone hates.

Students always ask

When will I use this?

The truth is kids

won't understand

until we get into

life. 12 years plus

an optional 4 or more

year. Then that's it.

People complain about it

say it's stupid and

useless. A wast of time.

Just stop and think

where would you be

if you didn't get educated?

You wouldn't know

anything! Yes it's a cage

it's awful for many.

If you play the cars

right you won't

fail or stay back.

You can finish on

time and stop worrying. Only issue

it requires work.

Now I know you're

against that but you

need to choose do

you want to repeat

or just do all the

work once? The

way people look

at school is up to

them. School can

be heck or

school can be tolerable.

If you struggle

as for help.

Don't quit,

Cause quitters never

win! I said it before

and I'll say it again

School is something everyone does

and everyone

hates. We all just

need to learn, how

to learn in away

that works for us

instead of stressing

out. So try and

learn, how you learn.


	5. Undead

**Undead**

As you know

it's 2012, the

last year of

Earth or so

it's claimed.

Zombie apocalypse,

Asteroids, the sun

exploding. There

are so many

ideas. However

I'm going with

Zombie apocalypse.

At least there's

a chance for

survival. All

of the COD

players are

safe, or so

they think.

Really their

gone first.

Police, Military

and people who

know how to

fight will live.

Only fighting with

weapons is needed.

I would survive

by staying inside

and letting all

the stupid people

get killed.

Hey, they chose

to go right?

Right now it's

every person

for themselves.

Guns, bangs and screams

those are the

noises I hear

from my couch.

I'm smart.

I'm safe.

My family is

here, that's

all I need.

I will not be

a Zombie I

will die before

that happens.

But for now I'm safe

from the undead.


End file.
